Hall of Music
'''The Hall of Music '''is a large building in Michigan containing artifacts of every artist that you could possibly think of. In one The Loud House universe, it is the place where Jason, Luna, Jack, Sam, and Ruth first met when they were children and/or the place Jason takes ownership of after their band Clockwork retires. In one Smosh Pit/Smosh Games universe, it is the museum Jason opens up to success after he retires from Smosh thanks to the support of his friends. It is one of the most spacious buildings in the world, and would take about 21 hours of constant walking to explore it's entirety. This does not count all of the short films and documentaries constantly being played that can be viewed. Artists That Have Artifacts in the Museum * 10cc * 10,000 Maniacs * 12 Rods * The 13th Floor Elevators * 3 Doors Down * 311 * .38 Special * The 5th Dimension * The "5" Royals * A Tribe Called Quest * Aaliyah * ABBA * ABC * AC/DC * Ace of Base * Adam and the Ants * Aerosmith * AFI * A-ha * Aimee Mann * Al Di Meola * Al Green * Al Stewart * Albert King * Alice Cooper * Alice in Chains * Alien Ant Farm * The Allman Brothers Band * The Amboy Dukes * America * The American Breed * Ammonia * Amy Winehouse * The Animals * Anthrax * Arcade Fire * Arctic Monkeys * Aretha Franklin * Arlo Guthrie * The Association * At the Drive-In * The Atomic Fireballs * Audioslave * Avantdale Bowling Club * Bachman-Turner Overdrive * Bad Brains * Balzac * The Band * The Bar-Kays * Barry Manilow * Barry White * Basement Jaxx * Bauhaus * B.B. King * The Beach Boys * Beastie Boys * The Beatles * Beck * The Bee Gees * Bell Biv DeVoe * Belle & Sebastian * Ben E. King * Benny Goodman * Big Joe Turner * Big Punisher * Big Star * Bill Haley & the Comets * Bill Withers * Billy Joel * B.J. Thomas * Bjork * Black Sabbath * Blind Faith * Blind Melon * Blink-182 * Blondie * Blue Oyster Cult * The Bluesmagoos * The Blues Project * Blue Swede * The Bluetones * Blur * Bo Diddley * Bob Dylan * Bob Marley & the Wailers * Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band * Bobby "Blue" Bland * Bobby Darin * Bobby Womack * Bon Jovi * Bonnie Raitt * Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band * Booker T & the M.G.'s * Bowling For Soup * Boyz II Men * Brenda Lee * Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band * Bubble Puppy * Buddy Guy * Buddy Holly & the Crickets * Budgie * Buffalo * Buffalo Springfield * Built To Spill * Bush * Butthole Surfers * The Buzzcocks * The Byrds * Captain Beefheart * Can * Canned Heat * Cannibal Corpse * Carl Perkins * Carly Simon * The Cars * Cat Stevens * Catatonia * Cheap Trick * The Chemical Brothers * Cher * Chic * Chicago * Chocolate Watch Band * Chuck Berry * The Clash * Classics IV * The Cleftones * Clyde McPhatter * The Coasters * Coldplay * Country Joe & the Fish * Cream * Creedence Clearwater Revival * Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young/Crosby, Stills and Nash * The Cure * Curtis Mayfield * Cyndi Lauper * Cypress Hill * The Darkness * Darlene Love * The Dave Clark Five * The Dave Matthews Band * David Bowie * Dead Boys * Dean Martin * Def Leppard * Del Shannon * The Dells * Derek and the Dominoes * Dick Dale * Dio * Dion * Dire Straits * Dobie Gray * Dolly Parton * Donna Summer * Donovan * The Doobie Brothers * The Doors * Dr. John * Dragonforce * The Drifters * Duane Eddy * Dusty Springfield * Eagles * Earth, Wind & Fire * Eddie Cochran * Electric Light Orchestra * Elton John * Elvis Costello & the Attractions * Elvis Presley * Emerson, Lake and Palmer * EMF * Eminem * Eric B. & Rakim * Eric Clapton * Etta James * The Everly Brothers * The Exploited * Fairport Convention * Fats Domino * Fine Young Cannibals * The Flaming Lips * The Flamingos * Fleetwood Mac * The Fontane Sisters * Foreigner * The Four Seasons * The Four Tops * Frank Sinatra * Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers * Free * Fugazi * Gary Numan * Gene Pitney * Gene Vincent & the Blues Caps * Genesis * Gentle Giant * George Harrison * Gladys Knight & the Pips * Glenn Gould * Gloria Estefan & Miami Sound Machine * Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five * The Grateful Dead * Green Day * Guns N' Roses * Hall & Oates * Hank Ballard & The Midnighters * Harold Melvin & the Blue Notes * Harry Nilsson * Heart * The Heartbeats * Helmet * Hole * The Hollies * Husker Du * Ice Cube * Iggy Pop * Ike & Tina Turner * The Impressions * Iron Butterfly * Iron Maiden * Isaac Hayes * The Isley Brothers * Jack Scott * Jack White * Jackie Wilson * Jackson 5 * Jackson Browne * James Brown & the Famous Flames * James Taylor * Janet Jackson * Janis Joplin & Big Brother & the Holding Company * Jeff Beck * Jefferson Airplane * Jefferson Starship * Jerry Lee Lewis * Jesus Jones * Jesus Lizard * Jethro Tull * The Jimi Hendrix Experience * Jimmy Cliff * Jimmy Reed * Joan Baez * Joan Jett & the Blackhearts * Joan Osborne * John Coltrane * John Lee Hooker * John Lennon * John Mellencamp * Johnny Ace * Johnny Cash * Joni Mitchell * Journey * Joy Division * Judas Priest * King Crimson * The Kinks * Kiss * Kool and the Gang * Laura Nyro * LaVern Baker * Led Zeppelin * Leonard Cohen * Lipps Inc. * Linda Ronstadt * Linkin Park * Lit * Little Anthony & the Imperials * Little Richard * Little Willie John * Live * LL Cool J * Lloyd Price * Lou Reed * The Lovin' Spoonful * Lynyrd Skynyrd * Madonna * The Mamas & The Papas * Martha & the Vandellas * Marvin Gaye * Matthew Sweet * Mazzy Star * Men at Work * Men Without Hats * Metallica * Michael Jackson * Miles Davis * Moby Grape * The Moody Blues * The Moonglows * Motley Crue * Motorhead * Muddy Waters * N.W.A * Nazareth * Neil Diamond * Neil Young * Neu! * Nina Simone * Nine Inch Nails * Nirvana * Notorious B.I.G. * NSYNC * Oasis * The Offspring * Ohio Players * The O'Jays * OMC * Otis Redding * Pantera * Parliament-Funkadelic * Pat Benetar * Patti Smith * The Paul Butterfield Blues Band * Paul McCartney & WIngs * Paul Simon * The Peanut Butter Conspiracy * Pearl Jam * Percy Sledge * Perry Como * Peter Gabriel * Peter, Paul and Mary * Phil Collins * Pink Floyd * Pixies * The Platters * Poison * The Police * The Pretenders * The Pretty Things * Primus * Prince * The Prodigy * Public Enemy * Queen * Quiet Riot * R.E.M. * Radiohead * Rage Against the Machine * Rammstein * Ramones * Randy Newman * Ratt * Ray Charles * Red Hot Chili Peppers * Red Krayola * REO Speedwagon * Richard Hell & the Voidoids * Rick Springfield * Ricky Nelson * Righteous Brothers * Ritchie Valens * Rod Stewart * The Rolling Stones * The Ronettes * Roxy Music * Roy Orbison * Run-DMC * Rush * Ruth Brown * Sam & Dave * Sam Cooke * Santana * Sepultura * Sex Pistols * The Shirelles * Simon & Garfunkel * Sleater-Kinney * Sly & the Family Stone * Sonic Youth * The Small Faces/The Faces * The Smashing Pumpkins * The Smiths * Smokey Robinson & the Miracles * Solomon Burke * Soul Asylum * Soundgarden * The Staple Singers * Starship * Steely Dan * The Steve Miller Band * Stevie Nicks * Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble * Stevie Wonder * The Stooges * Stray Cats * Styx * Sublime * Suede * Supertramp * The Supremes * Survivor * Take That * Talking Heads * Teddy Pendergrass * Temple of the Dog * The Temptations * Ten Years After * Terry Jacks * Tim McGraw * Tina Turner (Solo) * TLC * Toadies * Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers * Tom Waits * Toni Basil * Toni Braxton * Tool * Tori Amos * Traffic * Travelling Wilburys * Tupac Shakur * U2 * The Undertones * Van Halen * Van Morrison * The Velvet Underground * The Ventures * The Verve * The Verve Pipe * The Vines * The Waterboys * War * Weezer * "Weird Al" Yankovic * The White Stripes * The Who * Willie Nelson * Wilson Pickett * Woody Guthrie * X * XTC * The Yardbirds * Yes * The (Young) Rascals * The Zombies * ZZ Top